Difficile d'être Mage Noir
by Merydhrae
Summary: Un charme qui tourne mal pendant l'été, et voilà que Harry se retrouve avec l'apparence de Voldemort. Une fois le choc passé, il tente de trouver une solution à ce problème. Oui seulement voilà, il ne sait pas du tout comment cela est arrivé et encore moins comment aborder ses amis pour leur demander leur aide sans qu'ils ne l'attaquent ou qu'ils ne fassent une crise cardiaque.
1. Réveil Difficile

CHAPITRE UN : REVEIL DIFFICILE

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Harry eut du mal à émerger de son profond sommeil ce matin là, et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Toujours allongé dans son lit, emmitouflé sous son drap, la vision encore brouillée après la merveilleuse nuit qu'il venait de passer d'un doux sommeil sans rêve, il se demanda quand il avait passé une nuit aussi reposante pour la dernière fois. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais cela remontait à bien longtemps, ça il en était sûr. Déjà parce que durant toute l'année scolaire qui venait de s'achever, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'esprit tranquille, et l'angoisse et le stress l'avaient empêché de se reposer convenablement la plupart des nuits. Et aussi parce que, depuis près d'un mois qu'il avait quitté Poudlard pour revenir passer l'été chez les Dursley, il revoyait encore et encore l'affreuse scène de la mort de Cédric, ce qui le faisait se réveiller en sursaut presque à chaque fois, en sueur et la respiration saccadée.

Depuis son retour à Privet Drive, il n'avait donc eu que peu de moments pour se reposer convenablement, ce qui l'avait même poussé à en parler à Dumbledore dans sa dernière lettre, le directeur lui ayant demandé comment il se sentait depuis son départ de Poudlard. La réponse du vieil homme, arrivée la veille au soir, avait été au delà de toutes les espérances de Harry car il avait joint à son courrier une petite fiole contenant une potion pour l'aider à dormir. La substance était puissante et Dumbledore lui avait bien précisé qu'il devait la prendre par petite dose, en versant une goutte dans un grand verre d'eau avant de le boire, chaque nuit avant de se mettre au lit. Harry s'était tout de suite exécuté et était forcé de constater que cela avait admirablement bien fonctionné.

Pas encore totalement réveillé, il chercha pendant quelques secondes ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet avant de les empoigner et sortit finalement de son lit. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, normal, cela faisait plusieurs jours que les Dursley avaient quitté Privet Drive pour partir en vacances en famille. Harry n'était bien sûr par considéré comme un des membres de cette famille, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Visiblement le retour du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ne les avait pas perturbé plus que cela et ils avaient maintenu leur plan de croisière dans la Méditerranée. Peu lui importait de toute façon, au moins tout seul il était tranquille et il serait parti de cet endroit bien avant leur retour. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, moins il passait de temps avec les Dursley et mieux il se portait.

D'ailleurs il avait bien fait comprendre à Dumbledore qu'il n'accepterait pas d'être mit à l'écart trop longtemps, ni de passer trop de temps sans lien avec le monde magique. Voldemort était de retour, Harry l'avait vu revenir, il avait prévenu tout le monde et prenant tout cela en considération, il estimait qu'il avait le droit d'être informé de ce qui se passait chez les sorciers maintenant, et de ce qui allait être mit en place par le Ministère pour veiller à la sécurité de la population, et pour combattre le Mage Noir et ses partisans. Tout cela il l'avait expliqué à Dumbledore, qui lui avait promis qu'Harry retrouverait bientôt les Weasley. En attendant, il avait été décidé, comme chaque année qu'il resterait à Privet Drive au moins quelques semaines, jusqu'à la date de son départ.

Et le jour de ce départ c'était aujourd'hui ! Après plus de trois semaines d'attente, il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit et se préparer convenablement à la prochaine année scolaire. Et oui, cet été il n'y aurait pas de journées interminables à tourner en rond, il n'y aurait pas de visite impromptue d'elfe de maison ni d'évasion musclée en voiture volante, pas de tante gonflée comme un ballon et de fugue en plein milieu de la nuit, pas d'attaque de Mangemorts suite à un événement sportif international. Rien de tout cela ! En se rendant dans la salle de bain, se remémorant tous ces événements passés, il se rendit compte qu'au même titre que ses années scolaires, ses étés n'avaient jamais vraiment été de tout repos. Mais cette année ce serait différent. Cette année il passerait un été normal, aucunement dangereux !

Presque arrivé au fond du couloir, trainant encore des pieds, il passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux à l'endroit où ça le grattait, et il s'arrêta net. Il ne rencontra aucun cheveu, juste un crâne lisse et froid. Il porta ensuite sa main à son front, aucune cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Impossible ! Il tendit les bras devant lui, et remarqua que ce n'étaient pas les siens. Ils étaient beaucoup plus maigres et pâles, et ses mains, ses doigts ! Ils étaient presque translucides et affreusement longs. Sans attendre plus longtemps il courut pendant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la salle de bain et se précipita dans la pièce pour se regarder dans le miroir.

La première réaction qu'il eut fut de rester figé, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, en retenant sa respiration. Ce n'était pas son reflet qu'il avait devant les yeux, mais bien celui de Voldemort. A quelques exceptions près, puisqu'il n'avait pas des yeux rouges mais bien les yeux verts de sa mère, et toujours ses lunettes posées sur son nez. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fois le choc de la surprise passé, son cœur se mit à s'accélérer, il commençait à paniquer.

-Oh putain. Putain putain putain !

Il ne remarqua pas que sa voix était bien la sienne également et pas celle de Voldemort, les yeux toujours rivés sur ce reflet atroce. Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième, se cogna contre les toilettes et perdit l'équilibre avant de s'écraser par terre en se cognant la tête et le flanc droit contre le rebord de la baignoire, n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre que le rideau à quoi s'agripper durant sa chute, l'objet ayant bien évidemment cédé sous son poids.

La situation dans laquelle il se trouva ensuite était certainement la plus pathétique qu'il avait jamais vécu. Il était en caleçon, par terre, allongé sur le sol froid, plié à cause de la douleur au niveau de son buste qui lui avait coupé la respiration, gémissant et se tortillant alors que le choc au niveau de sa tête l'avait légèrement sonné. À la limite l'image aurait pu avoir quelque chose d'amusant. D'ailleurs, Ron ou encore les jumeaux Weasley se seraient certainement moqués de lui ouvertement en le voyant trébucher ainsi, enfin seulement si Harry n'avait pas eu cet aspect rebutant et effrayant.

Il était clair que n'importe quel sorcier qui serait rentré dans cette salle de bain à cet instant précis aurait été plus surpris ou sous le choc que véritablement amusé, même si pour certains la chose pouvait faire sourire. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir un Voldemort presque nu comme un ver gémir de douleur à terre, ressemblant à un cheval ayant raté une haie, et avec des lunettes sur le nez de surcroit.


	2. Nouveau Look

CHAPITRE DEUX : NOUVEAU LOOK

Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps il avait mit à ce remettre de cette chute, mais ce serait de toute façon beaucoup moins que le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se faire à ce changement d'apparence. En s'appuyant sur la baignoire, il se releva difficilement et hésita un moment avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le miroir. Il réussi finalement à prendre sur lui, et bien évidemment, le reflet n'avait absolument pas changé depuis qu'il était tombé.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres du miroir, les mains légèrement tremblantes, et il déposa ses doigts sur son visage sans se quitter des yeux, en tâtant un peu partout pour bien avoir confirmation de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était bien lui, avec le physique de Voldemort. Aucune trace de cheveux en bataille, ni d'une quelconque cicatrice, ni d'aucun nez d'ailleurs. Mais par contre il avait bien le crâne complètement chauve, cette peau translucide dégoutante et ces doigts affreusement longs. Le fait qu'il porte toujours ses lunettes lui donnait un air étrange, mais quand il tenta de les enlever, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Il avait toujours les même yeux et une vue aussi mauvaise que d'habitude.

-Sérieux ? J'ai ce physique de merde mais il faut quand même que je me tape ma myopie ? C'est sérieux ?

Une fois complètement remit du choc, il retourna dans sa chambre et commença à faire les cents pas.

-Bon, calme toi Harry ! Calme toi ! Tout ceci a une explication logique. Tu es tout simplement sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, d'un charme que quelqu'un t'as envoyé. C'est tout. Tu vas simplement envoyer un message à l'Ordre pour leur expliquer ce qui se passe et…

Mais il se figea dans ses réflexions quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la cage d'Hedwige, elle était vide. Sa chouette était partie chassée la veille, il ne la reverrait pas de si tôt.

-Pas de panique, pas de panique. N'oublie pas que tu quittes Privet Drive ce soir. Dumbledore va venir te chercher dans quelques heures, tu auras juste à lui dire que tu t'es réveillé comme ça et tout se passera bien.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? C'est vrai en voyant Voldemort ici Dumbledore, brillant comme il était, se poserait des questions, et chercherait certainement à comprendre comment le Mage Noir pouvait se trouver là. Mais il pouvait aussi bien réagir plus violemment et s'en prendre directement à lui. Il ne pouvait décemment pas prendre ce risque en ouvrant la porte au directeur avec cette apparence. C'était impensable !

-Fais chier ! Bordel !

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tout cela, mais avant toute chose, il fallait qu'il se mette des vêtements sur le dos, la vue du corps de Voldemort en caleçon commençait déjà à lui filer la nausée. Il ouvrit son armoire rapidement, et constata sans grande surprise qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à l'intérieur. Comme chaque année, vu que sa tante n'était pas disposée à lui faire ses lessives régulièrement, il attendait presque le dernier moment pour lui donner toutes ses affaires et ainsi la déranger une seule fois. C'est donc avec désarroi, et déjà amusé en pensant à ce à quoi il ressemblerai avec ces vêtements, qu'il attrapa ce qui restait tout au fond du placard : un bermuda beige lui arrivant aux genoux, un tee-shirt rouge et or à l'effigie de Gryffondor et sa paire de converses.

Il fut surpris de constater que même avec ce physique, ses vêtements lui allaient encore. Bon c'est vrai, lui et Voldemort étaient tous les deux très maigres et ils faisaient presque la même taille mais quand même ! On pouvait voir que ce nouveau corps était un peu plus développé que son corps habituel, mais puisque son tee-shirt était à la base un peu trop grand pour lui, et qu'il portait ce bermuda en serrant énormément sa ceinture d'habitude, les vêtements lui allaient parfaitement bien.

Après avoir enfilé sa tenue, il ferma la porte de son armoire pour se regarder de la tête aux pieds dans le grand miroir installé sur l'une des portes. Son reflet était encore pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait, pire encore que quand il s'était vu en caleçon dans la salle de bain. Il n'y avait rien de plus étrange que de voir Voldemort, flanqué d'un tee-shirt avec un énorme lion dessus, un bermuda qui révélait ses jambes maigrichonnes sans poils, et des baskets montantes jusqu'à ces chevilles, couvertes de terre.

-La poisse sérieux ! Comment je vais faire pour me sortir de là ? Je vais me faire démolir par Dumbledore avant même de pouvoir lui dire quoi que ce soit…

Le pire n'était pas ces affreuses jambes presque translucides, ni ces longs doigts moites et froids. Non, ce qui l'horripilait le plus c'était sa tête. Ce visage complètement difforme, ces grandes veines de couleur bleu sur son visage et son crâne, et ces deux trous qui lui servaient de narine, le faisant ressembler à un véritablement serpent.

-Comment il fait pour voir cette tronche dans le miroir tous les matins…

Réalisant que Voldemort n'aspirait certainement pas à devenir un canon de beauté (et c'était plutôt bien réussi) et qu'il se fichait d'avoir un physique disgracieux, il soupira et s'assit sur son lit, complètement perdu. Son regard se posa alors sur la photo de ses parents qui trônait sur sa table de chevet depuis la fin de sa première année à Poudlard, et il soupira de plus belle. Que penserait-sa mère si elle le voyait comme cela ? Elle aurait certainement fait une crise cardiaque en le voyant apparaître ainsi devant elle.

Et c'était précisément ce qui risquait d'arriver avec les membres de l'Ordre. Il pouvait cependant s'estimer chanceux, car c'était Dumbledore qui allait venir en personne le chercher à Privet Drive, il n'aurait donc qu'à convaincre une personne de sa bonne foi et du fait qu'il était bien Harry Potter, et non Voldemort ou quelqu'un d'autre ayant prit son apparence. Et pour cela il fallait qu'il cache cet horrible faciès. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, le directeur lui avait annoncé dans sa lettre qu'il arriverait avant midi.

Sans perdre une minute, il se dirigea dans un premier temps vers la chambre de son cousin, heureux de constater qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée, pour une fois. Il regarda dans son placard, mais il n'y avait rien susceptible de l'aider à se camoufler, en tout cas pas convenablement. Il se tourna alors vers un coffre où il rangeait une partie de ces anciens jouets dont il ne se servait plus où très rarement. À l'intérieur il trouva des feux d'artifices, des pétards, oh des magasines cochons – c'est pas bien Dudley, si ta mère savait ça – et…Bingo ! Des masques d'Halloween. Il les sortit tous du coffre mais avant de pouvoir enfiler le premier, quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre très fort, et paradoxalement, il avait à la fois envie que ce soit Dumbledore, sans pour autant vouloir qu'il voit dans quel état il se trouvait.


	3. Rire Incontrôlé

CHAPITRE TROIS : RIRE INCONTRÔLÉ

Harry resta assis par terre, dans la chambre de son cousin, sans bouger. Mais la sonnette retentit une deuxième fois, le sortant finalement de sa torpeur. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il aille ouvrir au directeur. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, et colla son oreille à la porte d'entrée, sans l'ouvrir cependant.

-C'est qui ?

-C'est moi Harry, le professeur Dumbledore.

-Comment je peux être sûr ?

-Tu n'as pas de doutes à avoir Harry sur mon identité je peux te l'assurer. Voldemort et ses partisans ne peuvent pas trouver cet endroit. J'admire ta présence d'esprit et le fait que tu sois en alerte comme cela, mais tu ne risques rien ici je t'assure. Alors ouvre moi s'il te plait.

Harry hésita un instant, posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte mais ne l'ouvrit toujours pas.

-Avant, il faut vraiment je vous dise quelque chose.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux avoir cette conversation à travers une porte ? C'est pas que ça me dérange particulièrement, mais vois-tu tes voisins risquent de se poser pas mal de questions et je ne voudrais pas trop attirer l'attention sur moi.

-Il le faut. J'ai eu…comment dire… J'ai eu un petit incident ce matin en me levant.

Il ne savait pas si la situation pouvait être présentée comme un « petit incident » mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Dumbledore resta un moment silencieux derrière la porte, mais Harry pouvait entendre sa respiration.

-Tu as mouillé tes draps ?

-QUOI ? Mais non ça ne va pas !

-Désolé Harry, mais tu as l'air particulièrement gêné par la situation, alors j'ai pensé que peut-être…

-Mais je ne suis plus un gamin de 5 ans quand même ! Et même à 5 ans je ne faisais pas pipi au lit !

-Tu sais ça ne serait pas si étonnant que cela. Tu as vécu une autre épreuve terrible il y a quelques jours, et tu as une fois de plus vu la mort de près. Beaucoup de spécialistes à Ste Mangouste pensent que des événements traumatisants comme ceux que tu as vécu peuvent conduire certaines personnes à avoir des terreurs nocturnes et à..enfin à…

-JE N'AI PAS DE TERREURS NOCTURNES ! Ni de draps mouillés !

-D'accord, d'accord je te crois. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il hésita encore un instant mais tant pis, il fallait qu'il crache le morceau. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il était hors de question que le directeur pense plus longtemps qu'il avait fait un cauchemar suffisamment effrayant pour le faire se lever dans sa propre pisse. Et puis quoi encore !? Et puis comment avait-il pu penser cela d'ailleurs !?

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé en fait. C'est juste que…ben vous savez j'ai pris la potion que vous m'avez envoyé hier. Je ne sais pas si cela a un lien ou pas, si j'ai fais une mauvaise réaction ou s'il y avait un problème avec la mixture, ou encore si ça venait d'autre chose…Enfin bref ! J'ai très bien dormi mais le problème c'est que, quand je me suis réveillé ce matin et bien…comment vous dire…j'avais l'apparence de…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se retournant en un éclair après avoir entendu un bruit derrière lui. Le bruit était en fait un éclat de rire, profond et puissant venant de directeur qui n'avait pas prit le temps de le laisser finir son petit discours avant de se faufiler dans la maison.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Vous m'avez fais peur !

-Excuse moi Harry…mais…étant donné que…que tu n'avais pas l'air décidé à m'ouvrir. J'ai préféré prendre la liberté d'entrer directement.

Sa phrase avait été saccadée par de nombreux petits hoquets amusés, avant qu'il n'explose complètement de rire de nouveau, ayant prit le temps de détailler Harry du regard, deux fois.

-Arrêtez ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est ce que j'essayais de vous expliquer justement.

-Excuse moi mais…je dois te contredire. C'est vraiment tordant…C'est encore mieux que les terreurs nocturnes.

Le directeur repartit dans un autre fou rire, totalement incontrôlé qui ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer. Il avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et les joues rouges, mais Harry, lui, n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Mais arrêtez de rire je vous dis ! Ce n'est vraiment pas marrant !

-Pardon, pardon !

Il se racla la gorge, puis ôta ses lunettes et essuya ses yeux avant de les reposer sur son nez. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer une bonne fois pour toute, devant Harry qui lui lançait un regard noir.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé, lança-t-il finalement avant d'entrer dans le salon.

Il s'assit dans le premier fauteuil, près de la cheminée, rejoint tout de suite par Harry qui s'installa en face de lui. D'un coup de baguette magique, Dumbledore fit apparaître une théière fumante et deux tasses en proposant à Harry de l'accompagner, ce qu'il accepta. Il versa du thé dans la première tasse, qui lui tendit, mais se ravisa avant de s'en servir une à lui même.

-Finalement, je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'une autre boisson bien plus adaptée.

La théière et la deuxième tasse disparurent, pour laisser place à un grand verre remplis de glaçons, et une bouteille contenant un liquide ambré à la forte odeur, du whisky. Harry prit une gorgée de thé, en attendant de voir ce que le directeur allait lui dire mais celui-ci restait toujours silencieux. Au bout du deuxième verre du whisky avalé cul sec, il consentit cependant à prendre la parole.

-Et bien, voilà quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Et de vraiment peu ordinaire. Et tu dis que tu t'es réveillé comme cela ce matin ?

Harry acquiesça avant de sentir l'angoisse monter de plus en plus.

-Professeur. Ce n'est pas ordinaire mais vous avez tout de même une idée de ce qui m'arrive non ? Vous avez déjà été confronté à ce phénomène, pas vrai ?

-Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que non Harry. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui a pu t'arriver.

-Mais…mais…

Harry angoissait de plus en plus, il commençait même à avoir chaud, très chaud.

-Mais ça pourrait venir de la potion non ? C'est la seule chose qui a changé dans mes habitudes. Si c'est Rogue qui l'a préparé peut-être que…

-Le professeur Rogue Harry, rectifia Dumbledore avant de poursuivre, ne te porte peut-être pas dans son cœur, mais jamais il ne s'amuserait à faire quelque chose d'aussi grave. Et puis ce n'est pas lui qui a préparé la potion, c'est moi.

-Vous ?

-Oui. J'ai envoyé Severus en mission il y a plusieurs jours déjà, alors quand tu m'as parlé de tes difficultés à dormir, j'ai dû me débrouiller tout seul. Mais je t'assure que, même si je ne suis pas aussi doué que lui, il n'y a aucun problème avec la potion. Aucun.

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien, le regard un peu vide comme s'il était plongé dans ses réflexions et qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Harry lui déglutit difficilement, tout cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.


	4. Camouflage

CHAPITRE QUATRE : CAMOUFLAGE

-Alors si ce n'est pas la potion, à votre avis qu'est ce que c'est ? Un sortilège qu'on m'a lancé à distance ? Une malédiction ? demanda Harry encore plus blême qu'il ne l'était depuis son réveil avec cette peau horrible.

-Difficile à dire, mais je pense pas que ce soit un sortilège. Si c'était le cas, ton physique aurait entièrement changé. Or tu as encore les yeux de ta mère, et visiblement toujours une aussi mauvaise vue puisque tu portes encore tes lunettes.

-Exact, confirma Harry.

-C'est donc quelque chose d'assez puissant pour avoir fait disparaître ta cicatrice, mais pas assez pour avoir changé tes yeux.

-Pourquoi est ce que mes yeux n'ont pas changé ?

-Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme Harry. Le fait que tu ais toujours tes yeux d'origine prouve qu'il ne s'agit que d'une transformation physique partielle, comme un déguisement ou un camouflage. Les deux choses les plus difficiles à modifier chez un sorcier, c'est la voix et les yeux. Le Polynectar est une des rares choses qui change complètement un sorcier, y compris la voix et les yeux, mais ça tu le sais déjà.

-Et c'est une bonne chose ?

-Bien sûr ! Cela prouve que tu es toujours Harry, et que cela n'a probablement rien à voir avec Voldemort. On aurait pu penser, en te voyant, à une possession extrêmement poussée, au point qu'elle change totalement ton physique, mais le fait que tu ais toujours ces yeux prouve bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Donc vous pensez que Voldemort n'est pas derrière tout ça ?

-Non je ne pense pas. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs aucun intérêt à ce que tu te promènes comme cela avec son aspect.

Harry se mit à angoisser de plus belle, et à avoir de grosses difficultés à respirer. Non seulement Dumbledore ne savait pas comment une telle chose avait pu arriver, mais en plus il ne soupçonnait pas Voldemort et n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être derrière tout ça. Il n'avait absolument aucune piste. C'était une catastrophe !

-Harry ! Harry surtout ne panique pas, on va trouver la solution ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais l'angoisse était plus forte, et les paroles de Dumbledore sans aucun réconfort. Harry montra de nouveaux signes d'asphyxie, alors le vieil homme chercha dans ses nombreuses poches, jusqu'à sortir de l'une d'entre elle un sac en papier qu'il remplit d'air avant de le lui tendre.

-Vas y respire !

Celui-ci s'exécuta, le sac se vidant et se remplissant à vive allure sous la respiration de Harry.

-Je…je crois qu'il faut que tu respires un peu moins vite Harry. Inspire…et expire doucement.

Harry suivit ses indications et commença à se calmer tout doucement, sans pour autant arrêter de respirer dans le sac. Dumbledore, lui, souriait et Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'il allait se remettre à rire d'ici peu de temps. Mais après tout on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, la scène avait de quoi être comique : Voldemort, dans un salon de moldus, en train de faire une crise d'angoisse et respirant frénétiquement dans un sac en papier, tout cela devant Dumbledore.

-J'ai vu ça dans un film une fois, et j'ai toujours voulu voir quelqu'un le faire en vrai, lança le directeur avec un petit rire amusé. Ces moldus sont vraiment ingénieux je l'ai toujours dit, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Heureusement il n'était pas reparti dans un fou rire.

-Mais je ne pensais pas que le jour où je verrai ça, ce serait avec Voldemort.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, toujours en respirant dans le sac. Il n'aimait pas être appelé comme ça. Même s'il avait l'apparence du Mage Noir, il était toujours Harry.

-On peut y aller maintenant ? demanda Dumbledore.

Puisque sa crise d'angoisse était passée, Harry acquiesça et lui tendit le sac en papier.

-Non. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu le gardes Harry, tu risques d'en avoir plus besoin que moi.

-Comment va-t-on faire pour rejoindre le quartier général professeur ? demanda en rangeant le sac dans sa poche. Je ne peux quand même pas sortir d'ici comme ça.

-Non, en effet.

-J'étais en train de chercher de quoi me camoufler à l'étage quand vous êtes arrivé.

-De quoi te camoufler ?

-Oui dans les affaires de mon cousin.

-Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non pas vraiment, à part quelques masques d'Halloween.

-Et bien peut-être serait-il préférable que j'utilise un sortilège de Désillusion sur toi alors Harry, ajouta Dumbledore en rigolant avant de se lever de son fauteuil.

-De Désillusion ?

-Oui ça te donnera l'apparence de ce qu'il y a derrière toi, te rendant alors invisible aux yeux des autres.

-Dans ce cas là autant utiliser la cape d'invisibilité.

-Non la cape est quand même moins pratique. Et puisqu'on va transplaner tu pourrais la perdre ou bien elle pourrait glisser, révélant ainsi ta présence…Et surtout ton nouvel aspect…

-Je vois.

Effectivement ça lui semblait un très bon plan. Et en tout cas un meilleur plan que le fait d'enfiler un vieux masque d'Halloween de Dudley ayant la forme d'un gorille, d'un tueur en série ou du premier ministre…Le sortilège de Désillusion était décidément la meilleure solution, et ce qu'il y avait de plus discret.

-Est ce que tu as préparé toutes tes affaires Harry ?

-Oui. Ma malle est prête, là-haut, dans ma chambre.

-C'est Parfait.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette, sans que rien de visible de ne se produise. Bien sûr, il venait de transporter ses affaires dans le nouveau quartier général.

-Allons-y ! lança Dumbledore en lui tendant son bras pour qu'il s'y agrippe.

-Professeur ?

-Oui ?

-Est ce que…est ce qu'il y a déjà tous les autres au quartier général ?

A sa grande surprise, Dumbledore lui fit un grand sourire, refoulant certainement un nouveau fou rire sans rien laisser paraître.

-Non Harry. Il n'y a personne encore là-bas. Miss Granger et Mr. Weasley m'ont demandé s'ils pouvaient te rejoindre ce soir et j'ai accédé à leur requête. Ce seront donc les deux premiers à te voir dans cet état.

-Merci.

-Mais je t'en prie. Je préviendrai les autres de ton…ton état avant qu'ils ne vous rejoignent demain. Je pense que ce sera mieux comme cela.

-Je pense aussi. Mais professeur ?

-Oui ?

-Comment vous pensez qu'ils vont réagir ? Vous êtes sûr qu'ils accepteront de me voir dans cet état ? Et est ce que vous pensez que quelqu'un aura une idée de ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Je n'en sais rien Harry je dois bien te l'avouer. Le fait que je ne sache pas ce qui t'est arrivé ne veut pas dire que d'autres ne peuvent pas le savoir. Je ne connais pas tout, et il y a de nombreux domaines dans lesquels d'autres sorciers sont plus doués que moi. Mais en ce qui concerne le fait d'accepter de te voir ne t'en fait pas. Si je leur explique ce qui s'est passé, et que c'est bien toi sous cette enveloppe charnelle, ils l'accepteront.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, mais l'air toujours dubitatif, Harry accepta néanmoins de suivre le directeur pour au moins avoir le plaisir de partir loin de Privet Drive.


	5. Susceptibilité

CHAPITRE CINQ : SUSCEPTIBILITÉ

-Ah, Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley. Je suis content de vous voir. Je vous en prie, entrez.

Comme prévu, Hermione et Ron s'étaient présentés le soir même. Comme depuis quelques années, les parents de la jeune fille n'avaient rien eu à redire quant au fait de voir leur fille unique partir pendant tout l'été chez ses amis (ne se posaient-il pas plus de question que cela sur ses fréquentations ? Sur ce qu'elle faisait pendant deux mois ? Apparemment non) Mais Mrs. Weasley, elle, avait-été un peu plus dure à convaincre.

-Comment va votre mère Mr. Weasley ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Bien. Mais elle était toujours en colère de me voir partir, elle voulait que je reste avec ma famille pour venir ici seulement demain, avec eux.

-Oui, effectivement je peux le comprendre. Mais je pense que votre ami a besoin de vous et de Miss. Granger pour le réconforter, et il était préférable que cela se fasse en comité restreint.

-Que s'est-il passé au juste Professeur? Dans votre lettre vous ne donniez pas vraiment de détails.

-Et bien, c'était de toute façon délicat à expliquer à l'écrit. Voyez vous, Harry a rencontré, disons un petit problème ce matin à son réveil. Un problème que je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à résoudre.

Il avait dit cela en jetant un coup d'œil à l'étage, alors que lui, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient toujours dans le vestibule. De là où ils étaient ils pouvaient tous voir l'escalier et la première porte du premier étage, qui était visiblement la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Harry.

-Quel genre de problème ? osa finalement demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.

-Et bien. Avez vous déjà vu Voldemort Miss. Granger ? Ou bien vous Mr. Weasley ? (ce dernier avait tressaillit en entendant le directeur prononcé ce nom, comme d'habitude). Je veux dire, est ce qu'Harry vous l'a déjà décrit, ou vous en a fait un dessin.

-Je dois dire que non, répondit Hermione en se tournant vers Ron, qui fit un léger mouvement de tête pour confirmer ce qu'elle disait.

-Dans ce cas vous risquez d'avoir un choc. Rappelez vous seulement que je n'ai pas perdu la tête, et que c'est bien Harry que vous avez devant vous.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

-Moi non plus ! s'exclama Ron.

-Le mieux c'est encore que vous voyez ça par vous même.

Dumbledore monta rapidement les escaliers, suivit par les deux jeunes sorciers et il toqua sur la première porte.

-Harry ?

Pas de réponse.

-Harry ? Veux-tu bien ouvrir la porte s'il te plait ! Tes amis Ron et Hermione sont là. Je pense que ce serait bien que tu parles de cela avec eux, pour évacuer tout ton stress et toute ton anxiété.

-Pas la peine je vais très bien merci ! rétorqua Harry.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas rester enfermé ici tout l'été.

-Parce que vous croyez que ça m'amuse franchement de ressembler à ça ? Je préfère qu'on ne me voit pas dans cet état.

-Tu sais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment la solution ! lança Dumbledore.

-Ah oui ? Et bien moi je pense que si ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont se moquer de moi en plus quand ils me verront !

-Harry, commença Hermione. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais tu parles de ressembler à quelque chose qui ne te plait pas. Je te promets qu'on ne se moquera pas de toi. Et puis souvient toi, moi aussi j'ai eu un problème un peu similaire. Tu te souviens, pendant notre deuxième année quand on a pris du Poly…

Elle s'arrêta net en se tournant vers Dumbledore, mais ce dernier lui sourit. Bien sûr il était au courant de cela, depuis longtemps déjà.

-…du Polynectar et que je me suis transformée en horrible créature mi humaine mi chat parce que je m'étais trompée en croyant prendre des cheveux de Millicent Bulstrode ?

-Ca n'a absolument rien à voir Hermione…

-Moi je pense que si.

-Et moi je te dis que non !

-Ca suffit Harry ! clama-t-elle alors soudainement. Arrêtes de faire l'enfant et conduis toi en adulte !

Harry n'ajouta rien, certainement blessé dans sa fierté par les propos tenus par son amie. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur de leur réaction. Ron et Hermione étaient ses amis depuis longtemps, ils avaient déjà vécu tellement de choses ensemble, traversés tellement d'épreuves. Peut-être qu'il s'en faisait pour rien.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il y eut des bruits de pas, puis un petit son près de la porte, un son de métal, comme un petit cliquetis provenant d'une clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure. L'instant d'après, Harry ouvrait la porte de sa chambre avec fracas, laissant bien évidemment ses amis sans voix.

La première chose qu'il vit dans leur regard, ce fut de la surprise, et également de la peur, une grande peur. Il faut dire qu'avec le physique de Voldemort il n'était vraiment pas à son avantage, et qu'il n'inspirait pas la confiance, même si on savait que derrière se cachait Harry. C'était la première fois que ses amis se retrouvaient devant le Mage Noir, ou du moins quelqu'un qui ressemblait au Mage Noir pour être précis, et leur réaction fut exactement celle que Harry attendait, même si elles étaient totalement différentes l'une de l'autre.

Elle, ouvrit de grands yeux, puis la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Elle fit ensuite un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième, semblait manquer d'air à son tour comme ce fut le cas pour Harry quelques heures auparavant. Dans ses mouvements de recul, certainement pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et l'être atrocement laid qu'elle avait devant elle, elle se cogna contre Dumbledore, qui était resté derrière elle pendant tout ce temps.

Mais la réaction la plus embêtante pour Harry était en réalité celle de Ron. Car si Hermione n'avait vu dans un premier temps que le regard froid, l'absence de nez, et la peau translucide de Voldemort faisant apparaître toutes ses veines, Ron en revanche s'était focalisé sur des choses bien plus amusantes. Et notamment ses petites lunettes rondes qui n'étaient pas du tout adaptée à la nouvelle forme de son visage, et son nouveau look.

Bien évidemment, devant une image aussi surprenante, Ron ne put réagir que d'une seule façon, la façon dont avait réagi Dumbledore en le voyant la première fois, en explosant de rire et en ne cessant de se moquer de lui, jusqu'à avoir le visage rouge et un énorme point de côté. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de prendre la parole mais c'était peine perdue et Harry était de plus en plus irrité. Il se tourna vers Hermione, qu'il crut voir sursauter quand son regard se posa sur elle mais qui ensuite, peut-être pour se faire pardonner, tenta de lui sourire, faiblement cependant. Dumbledore luttait pour contenir un de ses propres fous rires mais Ron lui rigolait toujours, et apparemment il n'allait pas arrêter de si tôt.

Face à cela, Harry lui lança un regard noir, et referma la porte violemment à leur nez.


	6. Humeur Massacrante

CHAPITRE SIX : HUMEUR MASSACRANTE

Le lendemain matin, comme l'avait annoncé Dumbledore, une petite partie de l'Ordre s'était présentée au nouveau quartier général, les membres les plus proches de Harry, tous accompagnés par le directeur qui avait tenu à être présent pour leur rencontre avec Harry sous sa nouvelle apparence, et éviter ainsi tout débordement de violence, on était jamais trop prudent. C'est Hermione et Ron qui leurs avaient ouverts, Harry, lui, était toujours dans sa chambre, et il refusait catégoriquement d'en sortir.

-Il est toujours là haut ? demanda Dumbledore en arrivant à son tour dans le vestibule.

-Oui, souffla Hermione. Il refuse catégoriquement de sortir de sa chambre, et il n'a rien voulu manger ce matin pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle lança ensuite un regard noir en direction de Ron, qui avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée la veille à rigoler même une fois Harry enfermé dans sa chambre, et qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer non plus ce matin là.

-Ronald Weasley ! s'exclama Mrs. Weasley furieuse. Comment oses-tu te moquer de ton ami comme cela ?

-Je suis désolé 'Man ! Mais je te promets c'est hilarant, quand tu vas le voir tu…

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans. C'est dramatique ce qui arrive à ce pauvre Harry, tu ne devrais pas plaisanter de la sorte.

-C'est surtout très préoccupant, ajouta Dumbledore sur un ton grave. J'ai commencé les recherches cette nuit mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer son état. Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de tout le monde.

-Bien sûr Albus, lança Mr. Weasley. Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur nous. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'aider.

-Merci. Je crois que ce qui serait le mieux dans un premier temps, ce serait que vous puissiez tous voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Harry acceptera de descendre Professeur.

-Si c'est moi qui lui demande Miss. Granger, je suis sûr qu'il fera un effort.

Du bruit se fit entendre à l'étage, y compris un bruit de porte qui s'entrouvrait. Tous levèrent la tête vers le haut de l'escalier, mais bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun signe d'Harry.

-Harry ? tenta Dumbledore.

Pas de réponse.

-Voudrais tu bien descendre s'il te plait, les membres de l'Ordre viennent d'arriver.

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Harry ne recommence pas tes caprices s'il te plait.

-Vous appelez ça un caprice ?! s'insurgea Harry. Vous plaisantez j'espère !

-Ecoute moi. Plus vite ils te verront, plus vite tu seras libre de circuler librement dans cette maison. Une fois le choc passé pour tout le monde tu…

-Je ne veux pas circuler librement dans cette maison ! Vous avez vu à quoi je ressemble ! Franchement…

-Ce n'est pas tout. Il faut qu'on t'examine tous, pour qu'on puisse travailler en collaboration et trouver ce qui t'arrive, pour t'aider à reprendre ton aspect d'origine.

-Alors là n'y comptez pas !

-Harry…Tu veux résoudre ce problème le plus rapidement possible que je sache. N'est ce pas ?

Pas de réponse.

-Harry ?

-BARREZ-VOUS ! Je veux voir personne.

-Harry James Potter ! s'écria soudainement Hermione, faisant sursauter Ron au passage. Tu vas sortir de cette chambre et nous rejoindre dans le salon, IMMÉDIATEMENT !

-Non !

-Harry, par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Dumbledore à son tour.

-Je ne veux pas que l'on me voit comme ça.

-Mais enfin on est obligé de t'examiner pour…

-Non ! Je veux dire comme ça ! Habillé comme ça ! Vous m'aviez promis que vous m'apporteriez de nouveaux vêtements ! J'ai l'air d'un plouc avec cet aspect et ces fringues !

-Il a pas tord, lança Ron en recommençant à rire, l'image de Voldemort affublé d'un bermuda, d'un tee-shirt avec un immense lion dessus et de petites lunettes rondes revenant à la charge.

-Je veux des vêtements qui vont camoufler ce corps immonde ! Un truc sobre, un truc sombre, un truc qui ressemble à rien mais qui cachera au moins mes bras et mes jambes ! Je veux des fringues glauques, un peu comme celles de Rogue.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans le vestibule, et Dumbledore eut un sourire gêné alors que Ron riait de plus belle.

-Harry…le Professeur Rogue est ici, et tout le monde dans le vestibule entend tout ce que tu dis.

-Parfait ! Qu'il me ramène un jeu de ses vêtements, c'est tout noir et super ample ! Ca ira parfaitement bien.

-Non mais ça va pas Potter ! vociféra Rogue.

-L'idée n'a pas l'air d'enchanter le Professeur Rogue comme tu peux le voir.

-Vous me demandez de faire un effort, les autres n'ont qu'à en faire aussi ! Il est toujours habillé de la même façon, ça lui coûte quoi de me filer une veste ou une robe de sorcier ? Au moins Ron se foutra plus de ma gueule. OUI JE T'ENTENDS RIRE RON !

Ron éclata de rire de plus belle en entendant son ami s'adresser directement à lui, et il fut conduit par ses parents dans le salon pour ne pas énerver davantage Harry. Il semblait grandement apprécier la situation, et son seul regret était certainement de ne pas avoir ses frères jumeaux présents pour se moquer d'Harry avec lui. Ils regretteraient bien assez tôt d'avoir choisi de travailler dans leur boutique nouvelle ouverte plutôt que de se rendre dans le nouveau quartier général.

Sur les conseils de Dumbledore, tous se rendirent à leur tour dans le salon pendant qu'il montait pour se rendre dans la chambre à l'étage et s'occuper de ce problème de vêtements. Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur fit son apparition à son tour dans le grand salon où chacun s'était installé à son aise en attendant qu'Harry daigne bien les rejoindre. C'est en trainant des pieds qu'il descendit de façon nonchalante chacune des marches, jusqu'à arriver dans le vestibule.

Arrivé devant la porte du salon, avant que quiconque ne puisse le voir Harry soupira longuement, et entra dans la pièce. Bien sûr les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, du cri aigu de Mrs. Weasley, à la perte d'équilibre de Lupin qui se retrouva allongé par terre, sans parler du fou rire de Ron auquel il était maintenant habitué. Même Rogue était devenu blême, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Mais la réaction la plus surprenante arriva là où il ne l'attendait pas. Un petit hululement se fit entendre dehors, alors qu'Hedwige s'engouffrait dans la pièce en revenant de sa partie de chasse. En entrant dans le salon par la petite fenêtre, elle sembla prendre peur en voyant Harry et s'effondra sur le sol, sous le choc.

-Hedwige !

Harry se précipita vers elle, mais la chouette agita violemment ses ailes en hululant très fort tout en s'éloignant le plus possible de lui. Visiblement le nouveau physique d'Harry ne lui plaisait pas (on pouvait la comprendre), et elle était beaucoup moins conciliante que les membres de l'Ordre. La panique gagna Harry de nouveau qui s'empara du sac en papier que Dumbledore lui avait donné la veille, recommençant à respirer frénétiquement dedans, devant les regards encore choqués des habitants de la maison.


	7. Ascenseur Emotionnel

CHAPITRE SEPT : ASCENSEUR EMOTIONNEL

La scène la plus insolite arriva quelques heures plus tard, quand tous se mirent à table pour le déjeuner. On avait laissé la place d'honneur à l'une des extrémités de la grande table à Harry, pas pour que chacun ait le luxe de pouvoir l'admirer, bien au contraire, mais surtout parce que c'était la place la plus à l'écart et que personne ne voulait se retrouver avec un coude qui frôlait presque celui de « Voldemort » à chaque mouvement de fourchette.

Harry avait senti la gêne qu'il y avait dans la pièce, et il s'en voulait sachant qu'il était la cause de cette mauvaise ambiance. Après tout, d'après ce qu'il avait compris en entendant Mrs. Weasley et Rémus discuter, l'Ordre se retrouvait très rarement comme cela, les uns et les autres étant toujours à droite à gauche pour leurs missions, et pour une fois qu'ils étaient réunis ils ne pouvaient pas profiter convenablement du repas. Et encore, heureusement que Sirius n'était pas là pour voir ça…Il n'était pas arrivé le matin avec les autres et on avait rapidement expliqué à Harry qu'il devait rester discret et qu'il était encore à l'ancien quartier général en attendant que l'Ordre ait tout transféré. Il allait arriver le soir même, et Harry n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction quand il le verrait dans cet état.

Personne n'osait rien dire autour de la table et chacun avait une façon très personnelle de réagir face à la situation. Hermione lui lançait de temps à autre toujours ce petit sourire gêné sans rien dire, Ron semblait être dans une lutte intérieure sans fin pour ne pas rire, Arthur Weasley ouvrait sans cesse la bouche pour commencer une phrase mais se ravisait aussitôt en croisant son regard, Rémus jouait avec les aliments devant lui la tête baissée, et Rogue faisait très minutieusement en sorte de ne pas regarder dans sa direction, même quand Dumbledore – qui était entre le Maître des Potions et Harry – s'adressait à lui, ce qui donnait quelque chose d'assez étrange.

Bien entendu, la réaction qui embêtait le plus Harry était celle de Mrs. Weasley. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de faire des allers retours entre la cuisine et la salle à manger pour tout apporter sur la table – sa baguette ne semblait plus vouloir fonctionner, à cause du stress certainement – alors qu'elle avait le teint très pâle. Et quand enfin elle s'installa avec le groupe, pas très loin de Harry, ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'elle servait de la purée de pommes de terres à son mari.

-Heu…si vous voulez que je m'en aille, commença Harry, vous pouvez me le dire. Je peux aller manger ailleurs, dans la cuisine, ou bien dans ma chambre.

-Mais non ne soit pas idiot Harry ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Nous sommes des sorciers adultes, on peut faire face à cette situation si toi tu y arrives.

Harry lui sourit pour le remercier de réagir de cette façon, mais il entendit tout de même Shacklebolt murmurer à l'oreille de Remus que c'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui de faire face à la situation puisqu'il ne voyait pas son visage en ce moment même. Et il n'avait pas tord, de toute façon Harry s'était attendu à d'autres réactions de leur part, beaucoup plus virulentes et violentes. Dumbledore avait dû passer un long moment à leur expliquer la situation et à les convaincre de ce qui se passait.

Dans l'après-midi, lui et Rogue s'étaient enfermés dans une salle à l'étage après avoir scrupuleusement analysé le corps de Harry pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient d'abord essayé tous les contre sorts qu'ils connaissaient, avec l'aide des autres membres de l'Ordre, mais durent finalement reconnaître au bout d'une heure qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sortilège, et que le problème devait venir de la potion qu'Harry avait ingurgité. Ils étaient donc maintenant tous les deux au premier étage, à travailler à la fois sur la mixture que Dumbledore avait préparée, et sur un possible antidote que Rogue devait préparer une fois le problème trouvé.

En attendant le trio était resté dans le salon avec les autres, Ron était en pleine conversation avec Remus, Hermione étudiait un manuel de Métamorphose et Harry faisait les cents pas en tortillant ses doigts, ses longs doigts, frénétiquement.

-Harry arrête un peu tu veux !

Bien évidemment il n'écouta pas son amie et continua à faire des allers retours sur quelques mètres, en levant les yeux vers l'entrée du salon en direction des escaliers chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit.

-HARRY !

Cette fois il se tourna vers Hermione en arrêtant de marcher.

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de faire des va et viens comme ça ! Ça me perturbe.

-Oh vraiment ? Ça te perturbe ? Je suis _vraiment_ désolé si la situation dans laquelle je me trouve _perturbe _mademoiselle et l'empêche de prendre trois mois d'avance sur le programme de l'année prochaine !

-Ca va inutile de t'en prendre à moi ! J'y suis pour rien si t'as une tête de con et un physique disgracieux.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, sur le point de répliquer de façon cinglante mais Pattenrond, allongé juste à côté de sa maîtresse, se releva soudainement sur ses pattes, le dos rond et les poils hérissés, près à bondir sur quiconque s'en prendra à elle. Harry hésita un instant, puis renonça à ajouter quoi que ce soit et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin, les bras croisés alors que le chat, content de lui, se rallongea en se blottissant un peu plus contre Hermione qui caressait doucement sa tête, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Saleté de chat ! Si seulement j'avais ce foutu serpent avec moi tu ferais moins le malin, murmura Harry.

-Pardon tu as dis quelque chose ? demanda Hermione les sourcils froncés.

-Non rien, ajouta-t-il les dents serrées.

En disant cela il avait continué à la regarder de ses yeux flamboyants, mais Hermione avait soutenu son regard sans cligner des yeux une seule fois. Elle avait du courage, il l'avait toujours su mais là il était épaté. Il n'était pas censé s'énerver contre elle, la pauvre n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela.

Et là, contre toute attente, il se mit à sangloter. D'abord en silence, le corps parcouru de quelques spasmes alors qu'il commençait à hoqueter tout en reniflant de plus en plus bruyamment avant de retirer ses lunettes pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive vieux ? demanda Ron en s'avançant avec un air un peu dégouté, tout comme Hermione. Apparemment Voldemort en train de pleurer n'était pas un spectacle beau à voir.

-Ils ne vont jamais trouver ce que j'ai ! Je vais devoir rester comme ça toute ma vie, c'est horrible. Je vais devoir aller à Poudlard comme ça, affronter Voldemort comme ça et…Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais être enterré comme ça ! Et si le Priori Incantatum se déclenche à nouveau…ma mère va me voir comme ça, acheva-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

-Faut que tu te calmes là vraiment ! dit Ron en se tournant vers Hermione l'air alarmé, comprenant que son ami était en train de perdre la boule.


	8. Leçon d'Histoire

CHAPITRE HUIT : LEÇON D'HISTOIRE

Une porte s'ouvrit à l'étage et Harry se releva aussitôt de son fauteuil se précipitant à l'entrée du salon alors que Dumbledore entrait, suivit par Rogue.

-Alors ?

-Désolé. On ne sait toujours pas d'où vient le problème.

-Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?

-Et bien en fait nous…

-Vous êtes restés enfermés dans cette pièce toute l'après-midi et vous n'avez rien trouvé ? Mais vous servez à rien ! J'aurais aussi bien pu demander à Trelawney de lire dans les feuilles de thé ! J'aurais été plus avancé.

Dumbledore avait les yeux écarquillés, c'était apparemment très surprenant pour lui de voir « Voldemort » parler de Trelawney et de ses dons de voyance susceptibles de lui apporter une quelconque aide. Les autres dans la salle avaient esquissé des mouvements de reculs. Harry avait beau toujours être lui, en s'énervant avec le physique du Mage Noir il était très impressionnant.

-Inutile de vous en prendre au directeur Potter ! lança sèchement Rogue.

-Vous je ne vous ais pas adressé la parole ! Vous êtes Maître des Potions à Poudlard oui ou non ? Si vous avez ce poste, c'est que vous êtes censé être le meilleur ! ALORS TROUVEZ CE QUE J'AI !

-Cessez de vous comporter comme un enfant égoïste et prétentieux ! La préparation de potions et d'antidotes est un art noble, qui demande organisation, précision, concentration et…

-Bla bla bla ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler mais on ne comprend jamais rien!

Rogue agrippa Harry par le col de sa chemise, le point levé mais Dumbledore attrapa son bras de justesse, par reflexe.

-Severus! Gardez votre sang froid !

-Allez-y frappez ! Allez ! Non ? Même ça vous n'avez pas les couilles de le faire ! Vous n'êtes qu'une mauviette qui se cache sous les jupons de Dumbledore parce que…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, s'écrasant sur le sol après que Rogue lui ait asséné un joli crochet du droit, ayant réussi à s'extirper de l'emprise du vieil homme.

-Mais enfin Severus !

-C'est lui qui l'a cherché !

-Vous avez osé frapper un élève, en duel de moldu en plus. Vous n'avez pas honte ?

-De quoi devrais-je avoir honte Albus ? De m'en être pris à Potter ou de l'avoir fait comme un moldu ?

Rogue avait un large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se massait son point douloureux. Alors que Mrs. Weasley s'avançait pour lui faire des remontrances sur sa conduite, Hermione s'approcha d'Harry qui se relevait en titubant légèrement, la main portée à son visage couvert de sang.

-Ca va Harry ?

-Non ça ne va pas ! Ce connard m'a pété le nez !

-« Nez » ? demanda Ron en scrutant le visage de « Voldemort ».

-«Connard» ? répéta Rogue en s'avançant de nouveau vers Harry l'air menaçant avant que Remus ne s'interpose.

-Laisses Harry tranquille !

-Sinon quoi Lupin ? Il suffirait que je te pousse à peine pour que tu t'effondres comme un château de cartes tellement t'es fragile.

-Essaye pour voir !

Sans hésiter Rogue bouscula Remus une première fois, ce dernier lui rendit l'appareil la seconde d'après sous le regard réprobateur de Mr. Weasley.

-De vrais gamins.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette pour mettre fin à leur dispute, mais un coup un peu trop violent de Remus vers Rogue projeta ce dernier en plein sur le directeur qui perdit l'équilibre, surpris, et se retrouva allongé par terre.

-Alors ? C'est qui le château de carte hein ?

-T'es mort Lupin ! s'écria Rogue en se relevant rapidement.

-Ca suffit maintenant !

-Molly ne te mêle pas de ça ! Va donc préparer le dîner ça t'occupera.

-Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Remus.

Alors qu'ils en venaient aux mains, à côté d'eux, rien ne se passait comme il fallait pour le trio non plus.

-Arrêtes de rire comme un débile Ron. Et grandit un peu !

-Quoi tu me traites de débile ? Fais attention parce que si Rogue te bottes pas le cul c'est moi qui vais m'en charger.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça.

-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! s'exclama Hermione.

Voyant que ses deux amis ne voulaient pas entendre raison, elle sortit sa baguette à son tour et les sépara par la force. Ron fut propulsé à l'entrée du salon et Harry à l'opposé, s'écrasant dans la salle à manger.

Dans la cohue générale, personne n'entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni la voix d'une jeune fille remercier une personne qui l'avait visiblement raccompagné jusque là. Quelques bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir mais personne n'y fit attention.

-Bonjour tout le monde, c'est moi ! s'exclama Ginny. Je suis rentrée un peu plus tôt de mes vacances chez Luna, elle et son père vont…

Elle fut stoppée dans son élan face à ce spectacle. D'un côté Ron, se relevant péniblement, les côtes douloureuses alors que juste à côté de lui, Hermione était hors d'elle, la baguette encore levée. Mais surtout un peu plus loin, son père qui retenait sa mère alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de se jeter sur…Remus ? Ce dernier étant par ailleurs trop occupé à frapper Rogue alors qu'un peu plus loin Dumbledore était à terre, les lunettes de travers.

Tous arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire en se tournant lentement vers elle, toujours en colère mais gênés ou même honteux d'avoir été surpris dans pareille situation. Ginny, elle, resta bouche bée, toujours sans rien dire avant de se tourner vers une autre extrémité de la pièce en entendant le bruit de quelqu'un se relever.

-Oh mais bordel de merdre Hermione ! s'exclama Harry, n'ayant pas vu l'arrivée de Ginny. T'étais pas obligée d'utiliser un sortilège aussi puissant !

Il s'arrêta net en voyant la rouquine, qui s'était complètement crispée en le voyant. Bien sûr elle n'avait jamais vu le Mage Noir, mais Harry en avait parlé à Ron qui l'avait répété à leurs parents, et elle avait écouté aux portes. Elle savait bien qui elle avait en face d'elle, ou qui elle pensait avoir en face mais Harry, qui avait complètement oublié son apparence l'espace d'un instant, lui fit un faible sourire et un petit signe de la main.

-Salut !

Ginny se mit à respirer bruyamment, de plus en plus vite. Chaque personne dans la salle s'attendait à l'entendre crier mais avant de pouvoir lui expliquer la situation, elle perdit connaissance et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

-Ginny !

-T'es content de toi Harry ! T'as vu ce que tu as fais ? lança sèchement Ron.

-Je suis désolé je ne l'ai pas fais exprès.

Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en fermant les yeux et en se massant les tempes alors que Mr. et Mrs. Weasley se précipitaient vers Ginny.

-Laisses le tranquille Ron ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute tu as bien vu. Ça va Harry ?

Il ne répondit rien, la douleur dans son crâne grandissant de plus en plus.

-Harry ? Harry ? HARRY ?

-Hein quoi ?

Il rouvrit les yeux brutalement en sentant un coup de coude au niveau de ses côtes. L'esprit encore un peu embrumé, il regarda la personne qui venait de le frapper, c'était Ron. Celui-ci n'ajouta rien et se contenta de lui faire un signe de la tête en lui montrant quelque chose un peu plus loin. Harry se tourna et vit le Professeur Binns, excédé.

-Bonjour Mr. Potter ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

Sentant un filet de bave couler au coin de ses lèvres, Harry s'essuya rapidement. Il en profita pour passer ses mains sur son visage, il avait sa cicatrice, tous ses cheveux et même son nez.

-J'étais en train de vous expliquer, que quand Libatius Borage a inventé le Polynectar, il a fait son premier essai humain sur lui même. Seulement il n'avait pas écrasé les chrysopes au mortier, il les avait seulement haché. Alors quand il a ajouté les cheveux de sa fille, seul autre sorcier qu'il avait sous la main pour son expérience, il s'est retrouvé enfermé dans le corps d'une gamine de 8 ans pendant plus d'un mois ! Il a été la risée de toute sa ville, et de tous les gens de la profession ! Et il est entré dans l'histoire pour cela, bien qu'il ait réussi ensuite à mettre au point la bonne formule de la Potion. Vous vous rendez compte Mr. Potter ? Coincé dans le corps d'une petite fille pendant un mois, je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez imaginer toute l'horreur de la situation.

-Oh si je peux bien imaginer, et même pire que cela, chuchota Harry.

-Pardon ?

-Non rien.

Binns aller rajouter quelque chose mais la sonnerie retentit et il retourna à son bureau toujours excédé alors que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires.

-Pour la semaine prochaine vous me ferez 90 centimètres, oui vous avez bien entendu 90 centimètres, sur les sorciers et sorcières devenus célèbres après une erreur faite lors de l'élaboration d'une Potion ou d'un Sortilège. Et remerciez votre petit camarade pour ce devoir.

Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle en lançant un regard noir à Harry mais il s'en fichait. Personne ne lui parlait depuis la rentrée, tout le monde le traitant de menteur après ses révélations de l'année dernière. Cette cinquième année scolaire allait être difficile, mais en tout cas il savait une chose, même si faire des siestes en pleine journée pouvait avoir un côté reposant parfois, l'année prochaine il ne suivrait plus les cours de Binns.


End file.
